narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Boruto Uzumaki
|Zdjęcie=Boruto film.png;Epilog Starszy Boruto.png;Boruto |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=うずまきボルト |Rōmaji=Uzumaki Boruto |Japoński=Kokoro Kikuchi~The Last: Naruto the Movie, Yūko Sanpei~Boruto: Naruto the Movie |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Żyje |Wiek boruto film=12 |Wzrost część 3=145 cm |Ranga część 3=Uczeń Akademii |Ranga boruto film=Genin |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Konohamaru |Klan=Klan Uzumaki |Rodzice=Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=700 |Boruto=No |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Manga, Gra, Film }} jest uczniem w Akademii Ninja Konohagakure oraz członkiem klanu Uzumaki. Jest synem Siódmego Hokage Naruto Uzumakiego i Hinaty, oraz starszym bratem Himawari Uzumaki. Po ukończeniu akademii został przydzielony do Drużyny Konohamaru wraz z Saradą Uchiha i Mitsukim. Przeszłość left|thumb|180px|Boruto z rodziną Boruto to pierwsze dziecko Naruto i Hinaty. Pewnego spokojnego, zimowego ranka w Konoha on i jego młodsza siostra Himawari wybiegają, aby uściskać swojego ojca, który trenuje na zewnątrz. Gdy zaczęli bitwę na śnieżki, Hinata szczęśliwie postanowiła przyłączyć się a Naruto ostrzegł dzieci, że gdy ich matka staje się poważna to jest niezwykle silna.The Last: Naruto the Movie Osobowość Tak samo jak jego ojciec w dzieciństwie, Boruto jest żywiołowy, zuchwały, nieuważny i nie zważa na formalności. Podobnie, wydaje się wykazywać skłonność do psot, które tak jak u Naruto mają zwrócić na niego uwagę - w tym przypadku uwagę jego ojca, gdyż jego stanowisko odciąga go od życia rodzinnego. Tak jak jego ojciec i babcia, Boruto również odziedziczył tik słowny: . Mimo lekceważącego i zuchwałego stosunku do swojego ojca, Boruto wydaje się być uprzejmy i ułożony, dziękuje Saradzie, że nie powiedziała Naruto gdzie się ukrywa, nie jest jednak aż tak formalny jak jego matka. Wydaje się także, że dba o uczucia innych osób, wobec których jest bardzo wnikliwy, szybko odkrywa ich prawdziwe intencje z patrzenia im w oczy. Jednak Boruto różni się od swojego ojca, na przykład: podczas gdy Naruto był sierotą to starał się zaprzyjaźnić z innymi, rodzina Boruto jest zawsze przy nim, on też ma mnóstwo przyjaciół; podczas gdy Naruto musiał ciężko pracować na to wszystko, Boruto podszedł do tego z kombinacją cudownych talentów. Z tych powodów Boruto ma wysokie mniemanie o sobie i przechwala się swoimi umiejętnościami, ale jego arogancja sprawiła, że chce mógłby zrobić coś na własną rękę bez swojej drużyny. On przynajmniej kocha swoją matkę i siostrę, staje się zły gdy cierpi emocjonalnie lub fizycznie. Boruto jest dość inteligenty. Wydaje się być skromny w swoich uczuciach. Pokazuje swoją łagodniejszą stronę, gdy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Zarówno Sasuke i Naruto zauważyli, że Boruto przypominał ich, gdy byli młodsi. Chociaż Boruto kocha swego ojca i jest zadowolony, gdy spędzają czas razem, ich relacje stały się napięte odkąd Naruto został Siódmym Hokage. Z powodu wielu obowiązków w biurze nie ma go często w domu. Boruto przez to czuje się zaniedbany i urażony do tytułu Hokage. Widząc na tym miejscu swojego ojca uznaje że Hokage nie powinni mieć bliskich, bo tylko oni cierpią. Metody Boruto z radzenia sobie z nimi są liczne: płatanie figli, by zwrócić uwagę Naruto, stara się prześcignąć swojego ojca i z nim walczyć, ale Naruto udaje brak zainteresowania, gdy Boruto chce mu zaimponować. W końcu kiedy jest narażony na stratę ojca Boruto poznaje jak brutalny może być świat shinobi i jak ciężką pracą można się stać porządnym shinobi. Zrozumiał napięty harmonogram ojca i szanuje tytuł Hokage. Po walce z Momoshikim, Boruto prosi swojego ojca, aby ten opowiedział mu o swojej przeszłości. Boruto zna Sarade Uchiha od dzieciństwa, brakuje im relacji ze swoimi ojcami. Nieustannie konkurują ze sobą, chociaż mają do siebie szacunek. Sarada od zawsze chciała zostać Hokage i zamierza objąć tą samą drogę co Naruto. Boruto jednak na odwrót. Nie chce zostać Hokage i chce objąć tą samą ścieżkę co Sasuke. Boruto obiecał jej, że będzie ją wspierać jako Hokage. Podczas egzaminu na Chūnina, pokazał, że nie chce stracić jej marzenia o zostaniu Hokage. Boruto troszczy się o Sarade, jak widać, gdy zobaczył, że boi się mocy Momoshikiego to utworzył swojego klona, aby ją chronić. Po pogodzeniu się z ojcem, Boruto postanowił zrobić wszytko co tylko może, aby pomóc Saradzie zostać Hokage. Boruto jest w dobrym stosunkach z Sasuke. Podziwia go że tylko on może się równać z Naruto. Nazywa go "wujkiem". To dzięki jego szkoleniu Boruto postanowił, że w przyszłości chciał by zostać takim shinobi jak on. Wygląd Boruto jest uderzająco podobny do ojca dzięki blond włosom i niebieskim, podobnie ukształtowanym oczom. W przeciwieństwie do Naruto, ma on falowane włosy, które rozchodzą się na boki i plecy oraz kosmyk na czubku głowy, który przypomina łodygę liścia. Jego twarz ma zaokrąglony kształt jak u jego matki i ma po dwa wąsiki na obu policzkach, które odziedziczył po ojcu. Boruto nosi czarny dres z czerwoną podszewką i czerwonymi paskami wzdłuż rękawów, przypominający ten, który nosił Naruto przez większość serii. Pod nim nosi zwykły biały T-shirt i śrubę przywiązaną do sznureczka na szyi odnoszącą się do jego imienia. Nosi również czarne sandały. W The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto miał na sobie czarny dres, który miał czerwony symbol znaku Hyūga na lewej piersi. Na początku swoich dni jako student Akademii, jego strój jest bardzo podobny do poprzedniego stroju, z dodatkowymi czerwonymi paskami na bluzie - którą ma rozpięta - nosi zwykły biały T-shirt i śrubę przywiązaną do sznureczka. Jako Genin jego stój nie różni się zbytnio od poprzednich tylko ma dłuższą bluzę i ochraniacz. Boruto także nosił pomarańczową bluzę Naruto i stary, porysowany ochraniacz Sasuke. W serii Boruto - późniejszym etapie życia nosi pas, zauważalne krótsze spodnie, sandały shinobi i płaszcz. Ma również miecz podobny do miecza Sasuke. Podczas swojej walki z Kawakim, Boruto ma dużą bliznę na prawym oku i pieczęć na prawym ramieniu, która obejmuje również część dłoni, jak i twarzy. Umiejętności W przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców, Boruto został uznany jako geniusz jeszcze przed tym kiedy został shinobi. Zanim zdał egzaminy w Akademii, mógł wykonać zaawansowaną technikę podziału klonów i miał wysoki stopień w umiejętności taijutsu. Pokazał także zauważalne, gwałtowne ruchy podczas zabawy z jego ojcem. Jako potomek klanu Uzumaki, Boruto został obdarzony niezwykłą siłą życiową i wytrzymałością. Byakugan W nieznanym okresie w nieujawniony sposób Boruto uzyskał Byakugan w prawym oku. Wraz z nim, on zapewne posiada niemal 360° rentgenowskie pole widzenia (z wyjątkiem małego martwego pola w górnym odcinku piersiowym kręgosłupa) oraz widzenie system przepływu czakry. W przeciwieństwie do innych użytkowników Byakugana, żyły wokół oka nie pojawiają się u niego po aktywacji. Ninjutsu Boruto wykazał się umiejętnością korzystania z wysokich rangą ninjutsu, mimo że jest tylko geninem. Pokazuje wysoką biegłość w użyciu techniki Cienistych Klonów, z którymi jest w stanie sprawnie zamienić się miejscami. Jego mistrz nauczył go Rasengana, który początkowo jest mniejszy od standardowego, lecz z czasem i po treningu jest zdolny do stworzenia go w normalnej wielkości. Sasuke nauczył go jak podkręcić shurikeny podczas korzystania z shurikenjutsu, tak by mógł zwiększyć ich dokładność i śmiertelność. Transformacja Natury W przeciwieństwie do swoich poprzedników, Boruto jest w stanie używać Rasengana stosując transformację natury wiatru, co pozwala mu zniknąć w połowie lotu. Będąc Geninem Boruto nauczył się używać Uwolnienia Wiatru i Błyskawicy, a do czasu Egzaminu na Chūnina nauczył się Uwolnienia Wody. Techniki Współpracy Taijutsu Boruto wykazał pewien stopień biegłości w Taijutsu, ponieważ będąc studentem akademii był w stanie sparować się ze swoim ojcem używając Cienistych Klonów. Jest też w stanie walczyć za pomocą stylu Delikatnej Pięści w ograniczonym zakresie, gdyż nie posiada Byakugana, więc nie może wycelować w tanketsu przeciwnika. Epilog thumb|left|180px|Boruto złapany przez swojego [[Naruto Uzumaki|ojca.]] Po lekcjach w akademii, Boruto powiedział kolegom z klasy, że pokaże im psoty. Nowa generacja Ino-Shika-Chō próbowała przekonać go, by nie robił tego ze względu na to, że Szczyt Pięciu Kage miał się rozpocząć; odparł, że jest w stanie to zrobić mimo zwiększonej ochrony udowodniając swój talent jako shinobi. W końcu żaden z jego kolegów nie dołączył do niego, choć zaintrygowana Sarada Uchiha poszła i obserwowała jego poczynania: zbezczeszczenie monumentu Hokage czerwoną farbą, tak jak jego ojciec kiedyś zrobił. Wiedząc, że jego ojciec przyjdzie go ukarać, Boruto przygotowuje zasadzkę przez dokładny rzut shurikenem, ale został zatrzymany, gdyż Naruto nagle pojawił się używając techniki Migotliwego Ciała. Upominając go, Naruto uznał, że jego syn robił to w celu wydobycia jego uwagi i wyjaśnił mu, że wszyscy w wiosce są jak jego rodzina, więc nie zawsze może poświęcić mu tyle uwagi co chciałby. Prosi Boruto by zniósł te trudności, ponieważ prawdziwymi shinobi są "ci, którzy znieśli". Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie Ciekawostki * to japońska wymowa angielskiego słowa "bolt", o czym świadczy śruba noszona na jego szyi. Jego nazwa jest nawiązaniem do jego ojca i kuzyna Nejiego, którego nazwa oznacza . *Tak jak u jego siostry Himawari, kształt włosów Boruto przypomina liść. *Masashi Kishimoto planował dać Byakugan Boruto, ale zapomniał przed wydaniem rozdziału 700. Zostało to poprawione w pierwszym rozdziale Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, gdzie został pokazany z Byakuganem w prawym oku. *Według powieści Boruto: Naruto the Movie, postać Boruto w zhakowanej grze to wojownik, który ma dwa miecze zwane "Shadow Weaver" i "Law Bringer". *Masashi Kishimoto potwierdził w wywiadzie telewizyjnym, że dał Sasuke rolę mistrza Boruto z inspiracji Piccolo i Gohanem, Akiry Toriyama. Źródło es:Bolt Uzumaki en:Boruto Uzumaki Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia